The heart of a Seeker
by kerrisha
Summary: this is a friends story about the hottie Krum. ok it's based of the 4th book.
1. Chapter 1

This story is done by my best friend Shadow Darkness so hope you like it

_**This story is done by my best friend **__**Shadow Darkness**__** so hope you like it.**_

Chapter One: Morning before the match

Ireland vs. Bulgaria

Tara's pov:

I heard the alarm go off; I groaned rolling over and hitting the snooze button, its four o'clock in the morning, I felt like turning over and shutting the whole world off and going back to bed.

But today's the day of the 113th Quidditch match, it's Ireland vs. Bulgaria, I was so nervous, I wish my friends were here to wish me luck but I didn't know how to break it to them, I didn't know how to tell them that I'm the new Ireland chaser.

Their never knew I was good at quidditch or never bothered to ask if I'd played or be shown how to play quidditch and what if they get mad or change towards me because of all the quidditch limelight, my fears and nerves swelled around in my head as a constant problem, I sighed wearily pulling myself out of bed.

I began to get interested during the holidays and I hardly had any contact with my friends and as always my father wasn't here so joined a girl quidditch team called the screaming vixens, though the name annoyed me I enjoyed playing and found out I was really good at playing a chaser. At one of the games a quidditch scout came up to me and asked if I would play for the Irish team, I was thrilled and shocked at the same time and agreed eagerly.

I went and had a quick shower to wake myself up and get me freshened up for today, after my shower I went into my room to clean up and got changed into my newly pressed Irish uniform, the colours made my eyes stand out and suited me perfectly when I was done I headed downstairs.

I had an apple and a cup of coffee for the fear of making myself feel sicker as I already felt sick from my nerves , after my breakfast I wrote a letter to Ron saying I will met them there as I would be running late, I sighed I hate lying to my best friends but really what choice do I have, just as if perfectly timed my pet black owl Samillar came flying through the kitchen room, he must of went hunting for some rats and by his look he caught some as he whirled around my head before landing with a thump on the counter , I gave the letter to him promising a special treat for delivering it which he began to ruffle his feathers hooting loudly as I tried to calm him down before whispering to him,

"Go to the burrow, oh and now remember after you deliver my letter to Ron I will be at the quidditch match, the tent with the green stars on it and I will give you your treat",

with a hoot he flew back out the window.

Then I realized I was singing first before the match, shit I grabbed my wand and magically changed into my glittering green dress that was very sexy after changing I wrote a note reminding my very forgetful father about my first quidditch match with that done, I grabbed my new firebolt 01which was a present from my team-mates after our first trial practice quickly grabbing the bag with my protection gear, near the front door and headed out into the front yard where a pitchfork was leaning against the tattered looking fence.

The memories of that horrible feeling almost stopped me from grabbing hold of the pitchfork that was the portkey I needed to get to quidditch field, I only traveled once with a portkey and never wanted to feel that feeling again, I sucked in my breath and touched the pitchfork, oh no I thought as the wheeling and twirling feeling came upon me, once I felt the sickening feeling ebb away, I heard the noise of the carnival slowly grow loudly in my ears as I slowly opened my eyes.

I was standing in the middle of the carnival with fans and people running and screaming about me, I smiled as I felt the happiness through the air, with a sigh of relief I saw the Ireland main tent which was heavily guarded by Aurours, I ran to my own tent before going to the player's main tent.

Hermione's pov:

"Mr. Weasley are you sure she's going to be alright"

I said loudly over the noise at the Weasley's table, Mr. Weasley looked up strain on his face,

"Hermione she will be fine, you saw it she said she will meet us at the match, she's running a bit late that's all"

Ron said stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Argh Ron"

Growled Ginny wiping crumbs off her arm,

"oq worry"

I think he meant oh sorry as he spluttered spraying pancakes and bits on both Fred and George,

"geez Ron stop spitting food on all of us"

Growled the twins Fred and George.

"She'll be fine Hermione; Tara knows how to look after herself"

Harry said with a tired yet reassuring smile as he put his arm around Ginny who smiled at him with devotation in her eyes.

When we were ready we headed out the front door towards the match, as Ginny and Harry tagged on behind holding hands, they are a couple but have to keep their relationship a secret at school as Harry fears she will be targeted by Voldermort, I shivered as his name came through my mind then sighed aloud when will the heartache stop I asked myself.

"What's the matter miney",

Ron asked concern and worry in his face, I shook my head

irtated he used such a baby name for a nickname for me as I said,

"Nothing... Ron there's nothing wrong",

Of cause there is something always wrong with me or my friends we never get a good year without something bad happening to Harry, I love him like a brother but he is always in so much danger its hard not to look at him and cry sometimes, I zoned out while I was thinking but now I could hear Ron talking non-stop about quidditch, I smiled finally just putting my fears at the back of my mind for now at least I thought.

Along the way to the quidditch match we met a man by the name of Amos Diggory, I smiled at the man politely when all of a sudden a boy jumped from the tree scaring the daylights out of me, of cause how could I have forgetton the last name its Cedric Diggory father, Ginny came up behind me whispering isn't he so good looking much to Harry's distress.

Cedric is in the Ravensclaw house, he plays quidditch at school like Harry and is very good-looking and most of the girls want to go out with him, but personally his not my type and is a bit of a show off, I was getting tired of walking and was about to ask Mr. Weasley if we were there yet when he said aloud so everyone heard

"Thank heavens, we finally found it at last, the port key"

I looked at the old worn out boot doubtfully, expecting it to be one of Mr. Weasley's not so funny pranks yet no one laughed as Harry asked kinda shocked

"That's the key"

"Well I aint gonna be wearing it"

Mr. Weasley said chuckling at his own joke.

"Yeah Harry it is the portkey"

whispered Ginny as all of us grabbed hold of the boot, I only read about portkeys but its said they can be anything that can well kinda teleport or magically take you to a destination, I also read that a muggle accidentally picked up a brush that was a portkey and magically taken to the Simpson desert, and had to be rescued and have a memory spell put on them.

I felt this weird sickening feeling fall over me as if a combination of motion sickness and you eat to much sickness as my finger touched the boot, when will this end I though making sure my mouth was closed all this whirling and twirling wasn't helping much either, when it seemed like a lifetime had passed before Mr. Weasley's voice screamed over the whooshing sound

"Let go",

I looked at him blankly then I let go.

I was falling I thought in horror as I let out a scream but it didn't get heard as the next thing I felt was the wind getting knocked out of me as I collied into the ground,

"I think I broke something"

I moaned,

"Yeah me"

Came the muffled voice of Ron underneath me.

"That will knock the senses into you"

chuckled Mr. Weasley as he and Mr. Diggory walked passed us smiling like a pair of wolves closing in on its prey, I huffed in annoyance, I slowly and painfully pushed myself up from the ground and stiffly began to followed when I caught sight of Ron getting up, he came up next to me and I whacked him in the back of the head with a echoing thunk!,

"Hey what was that for"

Ron howled out in pain as he began to rub the back of his head shooting daggers my way but I ignored his comments and mutterings and followed Mr. Weasley as Mr. Diggory and Cedric say their goodbyes and parted away into another direction.

Dear reviewers,

I hope you like this chapter as it's the beginning of my new story, I would love any inputs towards this story and sorry for any spelling errors in this chapter, pardon the long wait as my computer crashed and it needed to be fixed. If you have any questions please go on and ask.

From: Shadow Darkness


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: New Players

Chapter two: New Players

Viktor's pov:

My name's Viktor Krum, 17 years old, the Bulgarian seeker and kind of new to the world of quidditch, this is my third match, my coach, that's coach Smith was giving my teammates and I some encouraging words but they seemed to have died on my ears as nerves seemed to have taken over my body.

I have enjoyed quidditch but I don't do it for the fame, the money, the parties, I do it for the excitement and nerves that we get before the match, I do it for all the fans that come and cheer for my teammates and I. The only problem I have is the stereotyping the taboilds give you, no one takes you seriously beyond the game of quidditch, and many girls think I'm all strength and no brains, but I always got decent marks in school and theirs a totally different side that no one knows.

I'm a huge fan of music and I have played the guitar since I was six, but I'm not prefect my mother is a single witch who has raised me since my father had an affair with another woman and left my mother with a 12 year old son and a 3 month old daughter, we were a normal family that tried to make ends meet before I became famous but no one hears that side of me, their never have.

I waited nervously as one by one my fellow team-mates names were called and one by one they get on their brooms and launched off into the field, waiting was the worst thing I have ever experienced, just waiting made my nerves sky rocket then I heard the chanting KRUM KRUM KRUM KRUM KRUM KRUM KRUM from the crowd my courage building up.

I sat on my broom as I got the feel for it again,

"Now witches, wizards, goblins, ghouls and all else, without further ado, I would like to announce the new Bulgarian seeker VIKTOR KRUM!!" screamed the commentator.

With that I zoomed out on my firebolt the crowd went by in a blur yet I can hear the crowd roars, cheers and claps, I smiled waving to the crowd sometimes signing posters and winking at the giggling girls, come on its funny how they act yeah I know cocky huh well anyway I headed towards my team mates ready to win this match, all nerves and worries pushed to the back of my mind, excitement and adrenaline blocking it and keeping it away.

"Now ladies... ladies, you had your fun"

But he didn't finish as whistles, claps and cheers came from the women in the group,

"Ok... ok" chuckled the commentator

"Now ladies you had your fun, now for the guys I would like to announce the beautiful ladies who have something special planned for us" he said as the crowd or the men in the crowd went crazy, I shook my head laughing, as this loud pop sounded through the arena leaving a stage floating in the air with six women on it.

Harry's pov:

"Now witches,wizards,goblins,ghouls and all else here, without further ado, I would like to announce the new bulgarian seeker VIKTOR KRUM!!"

Screamed the commentator, but no one heard over the deafening roar of cheers, though I could hear Fred, George and Hermione screaming

"BOOOOO!!"

Viktor Krum just zoomed passed as Ron and I cheered our hearts out, Fred tried to throw something at Viktor but the force of the firebolt made it fly back into the twins face making their faces turn a sickly green colour, I burst out into a fit of laughter as everyone who saw did as well.

Besides the encounter was the prince of darkness Draco Malfoy himself and his father Lucius Malfoy, the whole arena was full of excitement, adrenaline and enthusiasm from both sides making the atmosphere so... so its to hard to explain.

After the Bulgarians finished their route the commentator said laughing, he had a merry voice on him

"Now ladies... ladies, you had your fun"

But he didn't finish as whistles, claps and cheers came from the women in the group,

"Ok... ok" chuckled the commentator.

"Now ladies you had your fun, now for the guys I would like to announce the beautiful ladies who have something special planned for us"

He shouted getting cheers and claps from the guys including me.

There was a loud pop noise that startled me there was a stage with six women

"Oh... my... god... its... it's... Tara!"

Ron stammered and I was lost for words.

Tara's pov:

The veela all moved gracefully into position as I nervously fettled with the green dress I wore, I never wore a dress before and I felt self-consciousness as the veela moved passed me in packs, I felt there glares and tried to take a deep breathe why did I agree to do this I said, cursing myself as I grabbed the microphone.

The commentator announced us and with a pop we were on stage, the audience was huge, I thought as I braced myself for the music began to start and the lyrics flew gracefully out of my mouth

"I feel like it'll disappear, the instant I look away,

I just kept counting,

All the many traces..."

Viktor's pov:

I looked down at the veels and half veela's and wasn't as enchanted like most of the guys were, I have met plenty of veela's and half veela's their were all stuck up know it all snobs, I looked closer and noticed one girl who was singing her words reaching me and sending my emotions stirring.

"Of loneliness,

That I'd vomit up,

In this time that seem so dry,

My heart is thrashing around and drowning,

It takes those lies that make my head spin,

And tears them to pieces,

And the place I lose my way in,

Is a dim, hazy world..."

The music and dancers came to a holt and the stadium went crazy as claps and cheers echoed about the field, I know that song my sister watches the show its an anime and the songs normally in Japanese yet she sang it so beautifully.

I could tell she was no veela but her voice was like the sound of winter's rain, I caught sight of her eyes a sparkling green so full of excitement of happiness, I could look at them forever but suddenly a loud thud jerked my out of my trance as Vincent chuckled

"Those veela's hey",

"Um... yeah"

I muttered looking back down to get another look at her when I heard Medock whisper to the other team mates,

"Let's show those women what they are missing"; he flew down onto the stage, oh no not trouble I thought bitterly.

Hermione's pov:

"It's Tara" spluttered Ron.

"Wow we never saw that one coming, see Hermione she's just fine" answered the twins as their eyes were drawn back to the veela's dancing, I heard an irtated hmph! Came from Ginny as Harry's eyes never left the veela's, I also growled as Ron smiled happily watching the veela's dance, their are such sluts I though angrily.

"How did she learn to sing like that" Ginny said in awe.

"I dun no there's a lot more to Tara them we though" I said complexed at the question, Tara had never sung in the choir, she never even sung in front of us but now she's singing in front of thousands at a quidditch match, it was so confusing to me as the rest of the group.

Tara's pov:

I was so thrilled I had sung and didn't miss a lyric or faint and in front of thousands of people, it was so good to sing aloud and feel it from within, I felt a presence and turned just as the Bulgarians stepped on the stage, their eyes full of malice and their spat words out in another language but it didn't take long for me to know they were vulgar, I glared at them realizing that only Krum was silently remaining calm hanging back being his team mates.

I stepped forward my body tensed up like medal coils with the motion of the awaiting action the team moved closer the air full of tension, I faced Viktor sensing his concern about what might happen I stared at him up close for once, he had a stern look which was pointed at his team mates, he looked masculine and was more handsome up close then in the magazine suddenly his eyes met mine and my body began to tingle at his look.

All of a sudden a whooshing sound went passed me and the Ireland players were in front of us shouting challengers and threats, the tension was nearly at breaking point both sides ready to lunge at each other and tear each other apart, Viktor was getting abused by Gail one of my team mates, fear ran through me as Viktor was holding back his temper.

Where was the referee I thought worried as the guys were shoving each other, great where's the referee when you need him, there was none in sight, I quickly squeezed in between the two teams all fear left me as I stood and shouted over their raised voices

"Listen, if you want to settle this, settle it on the field" my voice sounded strong and commanding but I was shaking like a leaf inside.

The referee finally showed up smiling and nodding, smile all you want I saved you your career buddy I thought, he said

"The lady's right'

he was still nodding, if he nodded anymore his head might fall off, I thought smirking to myself, trying not to suddenly smile, the teams listened and both teams backed off a bit but still close just in case.

I let out a sigh of relief as I felt someone brush up against me, making me shiver, a voice said whispering

"Hey'

I turned to see victor's cocky grin as he slauntered away, I winked seductively and turned away as I felt myself blush deep red much to my embarrassment, I was flirting with the opposition, GREAT!.

Dear Reviewers,

That's another chapter down, please forgive my spelling errors, and any suggestions would be great to know, please keep posting comments.

Yours truly **Shadows of the darkness.**


End file.
